Judas: A Tale of Such Sweet Sorrow
by hightoppsmadness
Summary: Loki was to be married eons ago. Her name was Sigyn, and was killed just weeks before the wedding. Now she has been reincarnated in Dr. Bruce Banner's therapist, Amelia Robinson. With her godly powers and past life taking over, she must either choose to join Loki in his quest for leadership, or convince him that joining the Avengers is worthwhile. Rated for language and sensuality.
1. I'll bring him down

Judas: A Tale of Such Sweet Sorrow

A HightoppsMadness Fanfiction

Author's Note: All characters, places, realms, and situations not owned by Hightoppsmadness are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, and Norse Mythology. These events are fictitious, and should not be taken as fact. If they were, Hightoppsmadness would desperately want to be Amelia Daisy Robinson, but she's not. Rockytop Tennessee is not a real place as far as Hightoppsmadness knows, but if it is, she would love to be told so. It sounds like a good place to be.

I. Many Eons Ago

Night fell upon Asgard, and I smiled as I sat at the feast table next to my beloved. Her spring green cape was still around her shoulders, her dress was neat as ever. Today she must have been practicing magic, or reading tomes in the library. She turned to me, and a small smile graced her full, pink lips. It was a private smile, one meant just for me. I basked in it.

"Loki," she brushed my hand with hers, "I missed you today. Lady Sif and I were discussing tactics for tomorrow."

Ah, yes. We had a battle tomorrow with beastly warriors, the frost giants of Jutonhiem. They thought they were well hidden, but one cannot hide from our guardian of the Bifrost, Heimdall. He sees all.

"And are you excited for it?" I asked. My fiancé may be an intellectual as I am, but she is as bloodthirsty as my brother, Thor.

"I am." She sipped her mead, and I was going to ask her how her day went, when a page approached.

"Lady Sigyn," the page grabbed her attention. "Your spear is ready."

"Very good," my beloved nodded towards the boy, and stood from the table. I stood with her, as she always appreciated chivalry. "I will see you tonight." she kissed my cheek as she turned to leave.

I smiled as I watched her go, her long chestnut tresses bouncing about her shoulders and down her back, over her cape that fluttered about her ivory dress.

Thor smiled next to me as I sat back down to finish my meal. "Your courtship seems to be in good standing." he spoke with his mouth full. It disgusted me, but I knew he meant well.

"Yes. Just a couple more weeks, and I may be able to call her wife." I smiled at the thought. Sigyn and I were a perfect match. She dealt with my mischief well, and we spoke of magic and history and culture for hours, never finding each other boring. Hopefully, one day, we would have a child with the same mentality.

"I believe married life will suit you well." Thor grinned and shoved more food into his mouth.

I know he is my brother, but he has the table manners of a wild buffoon!

As I ready myself to retire for the night, Sigyn entered our chambers. We had to fight a private court to allow us to share chambers before marriage, as it was unheard of. She held a bronze spear with many engravings upon the hilt, magic runes no doubt. She always was adept at combining spells with weaponry. Her eyes shone with glee, and as we undressed, I thought of them. They were unique. Only she possessed such a blue that seemed lighter the further from her you were, with the bronze ring within the blue seemed to glow within them.

We enter our bed, and she snuggled close to me. I knew what she wanted and she knew what I wanted. We were that close. Our kisses burned trails upon one another that no others would take. Our bodies collided in ways that no others could.

We were made for one another.

Spent and tired, we turned out our oil lamps, and were content to lay with one another. I ran my fingers through her hair as she laid her head on my chest, listening to my heart beat.

"Loki?" she asked quietly, her fingers twisted with mine.

"Yes, Sigyn?" I looked down at her.

"Will you sing me a lullaby? Unsettling thoughts are plaguing my mind this night." she nuzzled my bare chest, her warmth upon my skin. She knew how I was musically inclined.

"Alright," I nodded, and thought of the one Mother Frigga sang to me when I was unsettled.

"If I do not wake this night,

May my soul be light.

If I cannot hold you tight,

Will you stay with me?" I sang softly to her, and she snuggled down closer to me, her tired body relaxing.

That morning, we woke with the Suns. While she brushed her hair, I washed my face. We dressed quickly and headed for the armory, with Sigyn already carrying her spear, which she named Oltjahhr. Thor was already dressed for battle, the way he always was. The brute. He watched us approach and grinned provocatively, an eyebrow arched.

"Did you two have fun this morning? You both are late." he winked, and I sneered at him. This was no time for his perverted jokes.

The warriors three and Lady Sif were arming themselves, and Sigyn and I glanced at one another. We really had no need to manually do such things, as we were magic masters. We waved our hands and were dressed for battle instantly. While my armor was gold and green, with a helmet made to resemble a cow, an animal I admired for their usefullness when I had visited Midgard recently, Sigyn's was largely bronze and light green. Her helmet was made to look like a ram, an animal she admired for its strong and stubborn qualities. I had agreed that it suited her, as she was quite stubborn and strong.

I pulled the present I made for her the day before from my pocket. It was a polished piece of the rainbow bridge to the Bifrost, taken with Heimdall's permission, of course, cut into a large teardrop shape and strung on a leather cord. I clasped it around her neck, where I lightly kissed her.

"For luck," I whispered, and she shuddered in arousal. I was not one for public displays of affection, but when I participated in them, I went for the biggest response.

The group of warriors gave warm looks of sappiness, except for Hogard, and Sigyn turned and kissed me passionately.

"Thank you," she murmured to me. "Let's go protect Asgard."

The battle was long and arduous. Sigyn and I were fighting alongside one another quite well, our magic serving us well.

"We shall have this victory for certain!" Thor yelled from above, tearing through our enemies.

"The future is uncertain," Sigyn yelled back as she ran her spear through another Jotun, tossing the carcass away as Thor stood to fight beside her. "I like that. It means that there are chances."

She turned to me to smile, and I froze in horror.

At that moment, a sword of ice pierced her back, and the blade appeared just below her breast. Her lifeblood spread across her torso, and I rushed towards her, all thoughts of battle wiped from my mind. Thor didn't even pause in his fighting to acknowledge her fall. Sigyn pulled the blade from her body, and crumpled to her knees, already dying.

"Sigyn," I held her in my arms after flinging my helmet away. Hers had fallen off when she collapsed. "Sigyn, stay awake! Stay with me!" I cried out as she held onto my hand. Our fingers squelched with her blood. "We can fix this. You will be fine! We can take you to the healing rooms of Asgard, and they will say you will be just fine!"

"Loki," she smiled her smile that was just for me. "This cannot be fixed. That is fine. Just... just do something for me, will you?"

"Anything!" I sobbed. My beloved was dying and we both knew there was nothing to be done.

"Sing me a lullaby. I want to hear your voice as I enter Valhalla." she brushed her hand across my cheek, wiping away my tears, but leaving her blood in its place. I nodded and cleared the lump from my throat. I had to do this for her.

"If I do not wake this night,

May my soul be light.

If I cannot hold you tight,

Will you stay with me?

If you leave, will you let me know,

How bright does Valhalla glow?

I wish to be with you,

Until our.. Days are through..." My tears spilled down my cheeks and onto her dead body. Her smile that was just for me was still upon her lips.

Rage quickly replaced any sorrow, and with my anger-fueled spells, I wiped out the remaining forces.

We returned to Asgard, with my arms laden with my fallen bride. Everyone cheered at our victory, and I stewed in bitter revelation. No one cared that my beloved was no longer with us. Mother Frigga and I were the only two that attended her funeral pyre. As her beautiful body burned, I cried softly, on my knees. I swore to the All-Father that I would have my revenge on the beasts that killed her. Jutonhiem Frost Giants.

I would slaughter them all. For her.

I became bitter and cold, wishing ill on everyone, anyone. But most of all Thor. He was next to her when she was struck with that cold blade. He could have easily helped her.

Thus, my hatred began, and I started planning for the destruction of Jutonhiem and Thor's reign on the throne.


	2. Bring him down, down

II. Present Day

"Amelia," Steve stopped in my doorway. He had been showing up at my office frequently as of late. I don't see why he shouldn't either. After all, we had been dating for a while now.

Dating the famous Captain America wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. He appreciated my input, sometimes, he didn't pry into my work -much- and he had impeccable manners. We met a few weeks after the formation of the Avengers. I was... er, am, Dr. Bruce Banner's therapist.

"Hey, Stevie," I smiled. I was the only one allowed to call him Stevie, Stripes, or Smurf, which was partly because he didn't know what a 'smurf' was. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much." he shrugged. "The team and I are going out to eat tonight, and I was wondering if you could come with us? I want you to meet Thor, since he's coming back tonight."

Thor... The name sounded familiar. I ran my hand through my short chestnut hair. Steve helped me cut it the other day.

"Sure, why not?" I kissed his cheek as I went to my quarters to get ready, taking note on how the action was starting to feel wrong.

Well, I say 'my', but it really is 'our' quarters. It had been a couple of years. I even found a ring in his sock drawer a week ago. In his defense, I put it back and pretended that I hadn't seen it. When he's ready, I'll give him my 'no'. Even though he's everything I could ever ask for, something didn't sit right with me. I had to end this relationship soon.

"That looks amazing," Steve looked up at me from his seat at the foot of our bed, breaking me out of my thoughts. Yes, this nice green dress did look good on me.

"Good, I'm glad you like it. Shall we go?" I stepped out of the room.

"Just a second," he called back, and I heard his sock drawer squeak open while he searched for something. He emerged a moment later, a ring in his pocket.

*A*

The restaurant was beautiful, and the group arranged for a table outside. Tony and Pepper were dressed to the nines, as usual, and Dr. Banner actually wore a tie, which is a very rare sight. Dinner itself was amazing, and I could see Steve was a ball of nerves. Oh yes, tonight was the night. I really hoped he would back out so I could let him down easy in private.

Strangely enough, lightning cracked, and the group smiled.

"That'll be Thor." Tony leaned back in his chair, eager to see the show. He knew of my discomfort in my relationship, and eagerly awaited Steve's biggest mistake.

Sure enough, a large man with flowing blonde hair and a red cape approached. He was... familiar... He froze at the sight of me, and uttered one word.

"Sigyn." The word triggered something in my brain.

Steve stood, and smiled widely. "Well, now that we are all here." he dropped to one knee and pulled out the ring. "Amelia Robinson, will you marry me?"

Pepper gasped at the surprise, being the only one not in the loop. I looked to Thor. He looked stricken, his face pale. One strong thought invaded my mind. A lullaby. How bright does Valhalla glow? Steve looked at me expectantly, and tears sprang to my eyes.

"No. I'm... I'm sorry... I can't do this anymore!" I cried and ran from the scene. A look of relief crossed Thor's expression briefly.

Everyone was in an uproar, and Thor shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"I... um, I have to check on Loki." I overheard him say as I made my retreat. Loki. Home.

That night, after Steve arrived to our quarters to find me packing my belongings, we fought. Harsh words were exchanged, and our relationship was no more. The breakup sex wasn't even all that good. Afterwards, I asked him to sing me a lullaby. He sang me 'You Are My Sunshine.' I left promptly after he fell asleep, leaving a note saying that I wouldn't be back.


	3. A king with no crown, king with no crown

*A*

Loki's cell in Asgard was one of the most protected cells in all of the nine realms. Thor passed the guards and entered the crystal chamber. There, on the floor, Loki sat, his feet and hands bound in iron to bind his fey powers.

"Ah, Thor." he sneered. "What brings my dear 'brother' to see me?"

"I bring news." Thor answered easily.

"And what news, pray tell, do you bring that could possibly interest me?" Loki was hoping that he was getting his pardon after all.

"Sigyn." was all Thor said. The name made Loki flinch. The wound caused by her death would never fade.

"What of my beloved?"

"She... she has been reborn." Thor looked as surprised as Loki felt. "On Earth, er, Midgard. And she has recently been in the company of Captain America. I witnessed the dissolving of their relationship with her denial of his proposal."

"Why?" Loki looked sadly at Thor. "Why would you torture me with such news? To know that she is there, just out of my reach?" his head hung low, his long unwashed hair falling around his face.

A key clanged to the ground and slid across the floor, knocking against Loki's knee.

"Because," Thor walked to the cell door. "I know you'll do something about it, brother."

A smarmy grin slid over Loki's features. It looked like he just received and unofficial pardon.

*A*

"So, Dr. Banner. Have you had any more episodes since our last session?" Amelia readied her pen. There were always episodes between visits.

"Actually, no." Bruce looked surprised himself. "But I did have a strange dream. Not my usual ones, either. It was about you." He started to sputter and backtrack. "But, but not in a sexual way or any way unprofessional, I assure you. That is, not that you aren't pretty or anything, it's just not something I think about and-"

"Banner!" Amelia giggled at his bashfulness. "We are adults. I know that if you want to share it, then it probably isn't that bad. Now, what exactly are you trying to say?"

"Well, It looked like sometime soon. Steve and Loki were fighting, and the cap was winning. But you stepped in and smacked Steve with a stop sign. You and Loki were... together, I guess, and Steve wasn't handling it well."

"Hmm. It sounds to me that the mention of Loki by Thor the other night brought him back into your subconscious mind. Tell me, did my rejection of Steve bother you?" Amelia twisted the hairband on her wrist, a nervous habit.

"Well, I mean." Bruce searched for the words. "It's like you two didn't go together just right, like peanut butter and peach jam. We all knew it wasn't going to end well, but we all knew that if we said anything, you would stay with him out of pure stubbornness."

Amelia giggled. "Bruce, you have the strangest analogies! But I see what you mean. I myself wasn't completely certain of Steve." Her eyes flickered to Banner's. "This is in the strictest of confidence."

"Of course." Bruce assured her, and she continued.

"My birthmark has done odd things lately." Amelia sighed; everyone on the Avengers team knew of her mark, a light pink splotch just under her chest, on her ribcage. "It's darkened, and runes have appeared in the center of it, just after Steve proposed. I'm having Thor take a look at it today. Natasha says it's not healthy or normal.

"Sounds to me like you have some destiny starting up. It always starts with small things." Bruce looked thoughtful. "You know our time ended twenty minutes ago, right?"

"Yes, but I like conversing with you. You have the biggest vocabulary." Amelia grinned as they made their way from her office to the training room. Amelia often needed to be there, as her fighting skills were proficient, but her style was sloppy.

Steve and Thor were already inside, apparently dueling.

"I've got some science-y stuff to do with Tony, so I'll see you at our next session." Bruce strolled away, leaving the trio to their business.

Amelia waited until they were done, exhausted and sitting before she approached Thor. He was a bit of a warmonger, and he would probably accidentally hit her if she got in the way of a challenge. He acknowledged her.

"You have some runes upon you that you need me to translate?" he inquired, and she nodded, peeling her shirt up just enough to reveal the cryptic message.

Steve grimaced and turned to a punching bag, wanting to take his attention anywhere else at the moment. Thor looked close at the runes and smirked.

"Well, that is good. I was right in my assumption. It seems you are Sigyn after all."

"Excuse me? Sigyn? What the heck is a Sigyn?" Amelia felt a tug. Not something she normally felt, but small enough not to draw her attention away.

"Many eons ago, my brother Loki was to marry a woman who looked very much like you, Lady Amelia. She was Sigyn, the Goddess of Loyalty. She was fiercely loyal to my brother, and was madly in love with him, as he was with her. Just weeks before the wedding we all went into battle, and she fell to a frost giant. The fatal wound was just where your birthmark resides, and the rune reads 'Loki och Sigyn,' which means 'Loki and Sigyn.'"

The information caused both Steve and Amelia to still. "You mean I'm Loki's bride, because my soul is eternally connected to Loki's?"

"Precisely!" Thor beamed. Steve looked like he was going to kill someone, but halted, and turned to Amelia.

"I'm... I'm not quite sure what to make of this." he lumbered off, and Amelia was certain he was going to actively try- and fail- to become brick faced drunk.

"So, what do I do now? Just ignore it? That was a past life." Amelia turned to Thor.

"Odin's Beard no!" Thor laughed and shook his head. "You must meet with Loki once more, and let him redeem himself in your eyes. Hopefully, your status of Sigyn will be restored."

"What if I don't want to be Sigyn, huh? Have you considered that?" Amelia popped her hip out and placed a fist upon it.

"Of course. But it cannot be helped," Thor grinned. "It's inevitable. After all, I released Loki the other day. He is sure to find his way to your side."

"You WHAT?!" Amelia gasped.


	4. I'm just a holy fool

*A*

Steve was always bored in meetings. He wished Fury hadn't paged him. But anything was better than Thor's speech about Amelia's ties to Loki... romantically. He had managed to down an entire bottle of tequila he filched from Tony on his way here, and he didn't even have a buzz to show for it. Damn his resilience! Things were never this tough with Peggy...

A flash of light appeared just as Fury was starting his lecture about Tony bringing strange women on board. A man fell from the flash, crashing onto the tabletop.

"Ah, it seems I've come to the right place." Loki grinned as he pulled small glass shards out of his side. Alarms went off, and security descended upon him in an instant.

"Sorry, but I've not come here for domination. I came here to offer my services. After all, I know of a certain planet that is getting ready to wage war. They just sent word to Asgard that they have found a way here, and they will not be able to be stopped."

"Take this leather clad idiot to his cell. We'll interrogate him later." Fury was livid about the lack of preparation for a situation like this, but really, how could anyone plan for shit like that?! He let it go for now.

"Um, Director." Clint leaned back in his chair. "Does this mean that none of us can bring strange women on, or just Tony?"

*A*

"Thor, I won't talk to him. I won't have anything to do with his madness. Even if I am Sigyn, I am Amelia first and foremost." Amelia glowered at Thor.

"I understand that, but you must face him eventually." Thor smirked. "I'll have a wager with you. If you are able to lay a scratch on me without harming yourself, you may avoid him."

The words were barely out of his mouth before she stepped up to him and punched him in the face. This however, was a terrible idea, as her fist ricocheted off his cheek and plowed into her own nose, breaking it.

"Och!" She held her nose while Thor chuckled. "Dammit!"

"Well, I guess you shall interact with Loki after all." he grinned, and the alarms went off. "Ah, that would be him now."

"Whoop de fuckin' do." Amelia twirled her finger in mock joy. "I'll be heading to the med bay to set my nose."

She stomped down the hall. She never was one to take orders she didn't agree with. That would explain all of her scars and stitches. Amelia pulled her hand from her aching nose. Yep, it was definitely broken. She gingerly took hold of it and yanked it into place.

"Ah, Shit!" She yelped in pain. The bleeding had stopped, and she walked down the hallways with blood drying on her face. She was thinking about her crumbled relationship with Steve. Perhaps the reason she felt so out of place with him was because she was betrothed to another?

She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice the agents and ran right into the prisoner they were escorting.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she looked up to blue eyes, pale as ice. He was handsome, with his long black hair and the regal way he held himself. The first thought that came to mind was the Lost in Space quote 'Danger, Danger Robinson family!'

"It is my fault. I apologize, Lady Amelia Robinson." Loki smiled as the bronze ring in her blue eyes widened marginally at his voice. Sigyn was still in there. The smile disappeared as he noticed the blood on her face, but he had no time to comment about it as the security team hauled him towards his cell.

As they turned the corner, Amelia caught Tony Stark in her peripheral vision.

"Ah, seen the new pet, have you?" he grinned. "What's your prognosis of ol' Reindeer Games?"

"Handsome and dangerous, with a side of fun and sadness." Amelia breathed and turned to the medical bay once more.

*A*

Seeing Amelia with the blood on her face reminded Loki of the first time he met Sigyn.

She was a small child, always stubborn and insistent to do things like grown-ups do. Her parents brought her to the palace with them to do their meetings of trade and peace talks with Odin while their child was nearby. Loki was fourteen, and she was thirteen, going on twenty-five. He had been practicing some mischievous magic, making lemons appear to be apples to trick people into biting into the sour fruit. He had done much worse over the years, but today he wanted to keep it simple.

A horse ran wildly through the halls, and on it was Sigyn, screaming. Her chestnut hair was wild and piled haphazardly on her head, most likely from her wild ride. She fell from the horse as it passed him.

"Look out!" she cried as she landed on him, smashing her face on the golden floor. She had clearly broken her nose, as Loki had heard the wet crunch of cartilage, and it was twisted to the left. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. That horse was wild. There was nothing you could do about it, and neither could I." Loki used his silver tongue to his advantage. He could have stopped it, and he recalled that he had left a trap trick to scare the horses in the courtyard earlier that morning. It wasn't the first time his mischief had backfired on him. "Here, let me help with that."

He used his magic to set her nose painlessly, but the blood remained.

"Thank you, my prince." she smiled at him. "I am Sigyn Freyasdottir."

"A pleasure to help and meet you, Lady Sigyn. I am Loki Odinson." he beamed at her, wanting to impress her. After all, ever since Thor developed the beginnings of muscles, all the young maidens clung to him.

"That was some amazing magic. Will you teach some to me?" she asked, taking a handkerchief from her sleeve and dabbing at the blood.

"Of course. Here, let me show you the library. It is the best place to practice." Loki took hold of her small warm hand. She was only tall enough to reach his shoulder.

Loki smiled fondly at the memory. He would have to re-teach her. The door to his glass cell closed, the magical barriers set. He didn't mind. She would soon come to him. It was only a matter of time.


	5. Oh baby, He's so cruel

*A*

Amelia didn't take long in the medical bay. It had only taken a few moments to get a nurse's attention, and she huffed impatiently after looking Amelia over.

"Do you think I have time for this bullshit? You're nose isn't broken! There isn't even a crack in the cartilage!" the nurse stomped away, leaving Amelia more confused than ever. She had only just snapped it back in place, and there was still blood smeared on her face. How could she have imagined that?

She decided that it was best to just leave it where it lay for now and see where it went from there. Instead, she had a new patient to analyze. Amelia quickly made her way to Loki's new cell. She never liked losing bets, but she always paid up quickly when she did. Loki was sitting quietly in the middle of the cell, ignoring the bench in the back, serenely staring into space, just waiting for her.

"Hello, Loki." Amelia smiled nervously; she had several dangerous clients before, but this was a whole new ballgame.

"Hello, one who inhabits Sigyn's body." Loki smiled calmly as he stood gracefully.

"What? I- I don't know what you-" Amelia stuttered, and Loki slammed his fist on the thick glass, cutting her off. Amelia was frightened, as this was the most unstable patient she could imagine. She didn't even know how he could have identified her that way. She knew she had lost control of the situation as soon as she walked into the room.

"Don't LIE to me!" he roared, "We both know that you're not Sigyn."

Amelia flipped the intercom button, so people would know what was going on. She thanked the lord that Loki didn't notice. In reality he had perfectly well took note of that fact and simply didn't care. Loki's voice rang out in the other rooms, clear as a bell.

"We know that you have Sigyn's body. But the Sigyn I know does not stand before me. No, this will not continue. I will strip you of your power over this body, and let my Sigyn shine through. I won't pretend to like you. To be honest, your simpering, bleeding heart nature disgusts me. I could smell it on you. But no more. Once I have a hold of you, it will all be over." A strange look was in Loki's eyes. It was a sick determination, violent and eager.

Fear started pumping through Amelia's veins as she backed towards the exit. "Well, I'm glad you can't get a hold of me, then. Perhaps I won't stay here within arm's reach after all."

She turned and ran as fast as she could down the hallway, fear driving her away. Thor and Tony pounded down the hall after her. Amelia screamed when Tony finally grabbed her and held her close.

"Shh, shh, doll. It's alright. He's not going to get you." Tony rocked her as she sobbed.

"Amelia Robinson, I was wrong." Thor placed his large hand on her shoulder. "Loki is not ready to see you. I should not have brought him here. I apologize."

Amelia continued to sob. "His words weren't what scared me. It was the feeling that I got from them. I should have been horrified. But all I felt was a longing to get closer and LET him remove me. To let him bring Sigyn out."

"No, no, honey. That's not what's going to happen." Tony was starting to take his paternal instincts a bit too seriously. "I'll call Pepper, and tell her to bring over Jane. She'll keep a good eye on you. This whole thing will blow over, you'll see."

*A*

Director Fury refused Pepper and Jane clearance to the airship, but he allowed Tony, Thor, and Amelia to take personal leave to stay at Stark Tower. Steve offered to take care of her, but Amelia insisted they needed some time apart. Honestly, she hoped he would find someone soon. He needed that feminine influence, but she just didn't have the stamina to stand up to him all the time.

Amelia liked spending time with Jane Foster. Thor certainly had a good taste in women. She kept Amelia interested in conversation while Pepper played the good hostess role. The one unfortunate thing about it was now that Pepper and Jane were around, Tony had gone back to his usual smartass self.

"So, how's the 'No-Loki' party going?" he asked over his scotch on the rocks.

"Fine, thanks." Pepper rolled her eyes at him. "But I think we'll call it a night. Jane has to teach Thor about computers tomorrow, and Lord knows she's going to need sleep."

They all shuffled off to bed, though Amelia was the only one alone. So instead of talking to Jarvis, who offered to keep her company, she went to sleep.

*A*

REM sleep was just upon her when she heard it. That warm, low chuckle that just tickled the edges of her memory. It was familiar, like she had heard it every night. But the weight of an arm across her torso was what woke her immediately.

"I told you, once I have a hold of you, it will all be over." Loki's voice made her shiver.

Amelia opened her eyes to find him in bed with her, trailing his hand over her birthmark. "Wha- What are you doing?" her voice shook with terror.

"Learning about you before I wipe you away from this body," Loki replied. "What is this 'Rocky Top' I keep finding?"

"I was born there, in Tennessee. That's why I sound the way I do. After high school, I got a scholarship to Yale, and just, never went back I guess." Amelia shrugged her shoulders.

"Your life is boring. Is it not simpler just to let me take you away?" Loki looked into her eyes. "After all, the depression from your failed relationships, your fear of dying alone, those would be gone. Everyone would be happier that way."

Loki's silver tongue worked its magic. Amelia lowered her head and sighed. "If it would make you happy, you can have Sigyn back."

"You're sure about this?" Loki knew she wouldn't back out. She was already falling under his control, and her soul was already leaving her.

"Of course." Amelia looked up to meet his piercing gaze, her eyes glazed over. "I am yours to do with as you please."

Loki smirked and lowered his face to hers. His lips barely grazed hers as he began murmuring the last of the spell, summoning whatever was left of Sigyn's spirit and channeling it into Amelia. The God of Mischief sealed his ritual with a kiss, but it was cut short.

"Intruder alert! Security breach!" Jarvis's synthesized voice echoed everywhere, and Thor threw open the door. As the light from the hall swept across the bed, Loki disappeared, without leaving a trace.

"Lady Amelia! Are you alright?" Thor asked, noticing her haunted appearance.

"Just…fine." Amelia distantly answered. "All will be well soon enough."


	6. But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

*A*

Things had remained quiet, and Loki had been nothing but forthcoming with information to Fury, which baffled everyone. As it appeared, the beings of Muspelhiem were planning on attacking Midgard to take their medical and nuclear technology, claiming that humans abused such luxuries. And they were right; humans did abuse such things as medical care and nuclear power, taking them for granted. But that didn't make what they were planning ethical. Loki pledged to be on his best behavior on the condition that he would join the Avengers to defend Midgard. If anyone was going to take it over, it was going to be him, though he had lost interest in such conquests months ago.

The only thing that seemed immediately wrong was Amelia. Her health was starting to fail her, and Bruce had noticed in their sessions together that she had only gotten worse. She would always say nothing was wrong, but they both knew better. It was like certain parts of her were shutting down. Her mind would stall, her responses slow, and her reflexes were just gone.

The end came about a month later, while she was getting herself a cup of coffee with Tony in the break room. Steve was reading the paper and Natasha was reading up on Russian politics while sipping coffee.

"So has the green rage monster been okay lately?" Tony asked as he retrieved a Stark Industries coffee mug from the cabinet. The answer was shattering porcelain, followed by Amelia's collapse. He cursed and scooped her up while Steve stood from the glass top table.

"Steve, go get a bed ready in the Medical Bay, I'll bring her in." Tony shifted his hold on Amelia. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. Tony started to run to Medical, but still talked to her. "There, there, sweetheart. You'll be fine. You're a tough little soldier."

All that Amelia could see was grey fading into black in waves, like the ocean, and all she could hear was a deep humming, almost a chant. It sounded like 'o, death.' She would never be certain, though. Her breathing became erratic, and her body began to convulse in Tony's arms.

"Oh, no you don't. Stop that!" Tony yelled as he burst into the Medical Bay, where the nurses and doctors were waiting. "There will be no dying in here!"

Despite his words, Amelia was falling fast, losing herself to the chanting men and the sea of black. It felt like a cool breeze upon her skin. As the monitor was hooked up to her finger to take her pulse, she flatlined. The defibrillators did nothing to help, either. Amelia's blood pressure bottomed out, and they knew there was no saving her.

Inside his cell, Loki smiled to himself. He had made a hard bargain with the Valkyries. They got to keep Amelia, and in return he got Sigyn, as long as he pledged himself to their army as Ragnarok began. Two souls for the temporary price of one; the moment Sigyn died in this life, the Valkyries would keep her forever for their army. He tipped his head back to feel the waves of the final journey down the waters of life sweep Amelia away and to listen to the chanting of the army of Valhalla as they welcomed her. A Valkyrie, Brunhilde, took up their chant, and left a haunting echo.

'My name is death, and the end is…here….'

Immediately he felt Sigyn's soul enter the realm, and he knew his deal was complete. It was only a matter of time before he was able to see his beloved Sigyn once more.


	7. I could never love a man so purely

*A*

Steve, Tony, Thor and Bruce were gathered around Amelia's bedside. The flatline tone rang out dully in the background, but no one had the heart to turn it off. Natasha and Clint thought it was best to give Amelia's clients their time with her; they hadn't ever had a therapy session with her, so they didn't know how personable she was, how easy it was to be her friend.

"This is my fault." Steve screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. "If I hadn't purposed, and focused more on her feelings, maybe got the timing better… she might be alive."

"Don't blame this on yourself, Spangles. Her health had been falling for the past month. None of us could have seen this one coming." Tony tried to subtly wipe the tear tracks from his face. Bruce seemed to be doing worse than any of them, as he had to do some breathing techniques to keep the 'other guy' from coming out.

"There is still hope. I could take her to the healing rooms of Asgard. If the body is still warm, they might be able to bring her back with only minor damage to her mind." Thor suggested.

A beep came from the heart monitor, bringing all of the men from their despair of their friends' demise. It was followed by a steady beat and Tony's "What the bitch?" Amelia's eyes opened, and she sat up, as if nothing in the past hour had transpired.

Her eyes focused on Thor immediately. "Thor, where am I? Why is it so cold in here?" Her voice was different, touched by an accent that could only be compared to Thor and Loki's Asgardian tongues.

"Lady Amelia, you are in the Medical Bay." Thor stated softly. "You have died and been reborn."

"I misunderstand, dear Thor." Amelia looked at all of the others in the room. "I know not these people, or this place. I am not Amelia. Do I not appear as myself?"

"Amelia, how can you not remember us? We're your best friends here at S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony lifted an eyebrow at her statements.

"How dare you address me as someone I am not! I forgave it of Prince Thor, but not of you, strange man!" Her anger made something click in Thor's mind. He looked over to Bruce.

"Dr. Banner, you must go fetch Loki." He commanded. Bruce understood immediately and left.

"Loki? What's he got to do with anything?" Steve frowned.

"Thor, where is my fiancé?" Amelia climbed to the edge of the bed. "Where is my prince?"

"He is on his way, Lady Sigyn." Thor gently touched her shoulder and pushed her back onto the bed. Her skin was still cold to the touch, but was getting warmer all the time.

"Loki, your fiancé?" Steve was bewildered. "But… Amelia, you were my girl until just a month ago. You wanted nothing to do with that creep!"

Amelia turned her attention to Steve, and he couldn't help but gape. The bronze rings in her eyes had dilated to twice their normal size, and her gaze was cold and analytical. "Who are you? What right have you to address a lady of the House of Odin? What right have you to insult a prince of Asgard? I am Lady Sigyn Freyasdottir, betrothed to Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, as he had petitioned for my hand in childhood."

At that moment, Bruce returned with the lean Prince in question. Sigyn's gaze softened immediately and her hand went to tug on the lock of hair, as she usually did when she saw him. When her grasp turned up empty she looked down to see her short haircut. "Where did all of my tresses go? Never mind, that's not important."

"Sigyn, you're here!" Loki beamed, and it seemed a whole new man was standing before him. It was not the look of glee from the sight of a city in peril, or a race of frost giants being extinguished; it was a man in love.

"Of course I'm here, my dear prince." Sigyn stood from the bed, her body awkward from its formerly dead state. "But where is here? We are not on Asgard, and it is cold in here, and I remember we were fighting frost giants!"

Loki pulled Sigyn close and whispered into her hair. "All is well, do not fuss. We are on Midgard, eons from that time. You had died, but I found you again and brought you back. We have some people here that we need to talk to, but everything is safe. The frost giants are dead. I killed them."

"As long as you and Thor help me understand what is happening, I will not question you, Loki." Sigyn looked up into his eyes and smiled softly.

Nick Fury, of course, chose that moment to burst through the door. "What the hell is going on in here? And why is my super psychiatrist in Prince Assness' arms? He's supposed to be in his cell so he doesn't go break New York again!"

"I do not know what a psychiatrist is, but I do not believe we have met." Sigyn moved out from Loki's embrace. "I am Sigyn Freyasdottir. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Fury raised his one visible eyebrow at her curtsy. "Where is Amelia?"

"Gone. She apparently died, and Sigyn took over the body that was left." Tony supplied.

Fury nodded, as it still wasn't the weirdest thing he had heard of. At least she could be of use to him in the field. He didn't doubt the need for therapy for these heroes, but honestly, they could stretch themselves out so much. They needed to expand their team, if these people of Muspelhiem where really coming. It was the only reason he was going to let Loki join them. "Fine. But Sigyn earns her keep. I want a full diagnostic on her abilities, health status, and a full psych profile made. And Sigyn," he addressed her directly. "If Loki so much as puts a toe out of line, you put him in his cell, I don't care how much you like him. Hell, put yourself in there with him if it makes you happy, but he will not be adding anymore to his body count, which currently sits at about 5,000 people here, and all of Jotenhiem, if I'm not mistaken."

As he turned and walked out, he knew he had just put a wedge in their relationship when the question escaped her lips.

"Loki, why would you do such a thing?"

*A*

"Perhaps this is a conversation best left in private," Bruce suggested, and Thor nodded in agreement, herding Steve and Tony out of the room. Tony leaned close to the closed door to hear the argument that was sure to follow.

"I… I destroyed Jotenhiem with good intentions." Loki began. "I wanted to prove myself a worthy son to Odin. I did it to keep Asgard safe from the Frost Giants, to keep what happened to you from happening again."

"You're lying." Sigyn looked him in the eye, she always knew when he was lying. "Why did you really do it?"

"To… to distance myself from them." Loki admitted. "I am not who I thought I was my whole life. I am not Loki Odinson. I was born… as Loki Laufeyson."

"Laufeyson? As in-"

"The king of Jotenhiem, yes." Loki took in a deep breath. "I am a frost giant, abandoned by my real father, and kept as a relic by my second one. That is why Thor was always favored over me. There was never an option of my ascension to the throne. I was never equal to my brother, and that was what hurt the most. So, to prove myself Thor's equal, I orchestrated Thor's banishment, knowing his bloodlust outweighs his common sense, and took the opportunity of the Odinsleep to take over the throne. From there I let Laufey and a few frost giants into Asgard, and destroyed them as they inevitably attacked the palace. Afterwords, I was to destroy Jotenheim with the Bifrost. What I hadn't counted on was Thor's return. He destroyed the Bifrost to save Jotenheim, but the damage had already been done. In the end, Odin still favored Thor, and I let myself fall into the Abyss of space, away from the shame I felt."

"Loki, you are no different from Thor," Sigyn scolded. "The concept of adoption is that one is loved enough to be chosen to be kept by a family who has no reason to keep you. The house of Odin is your family, and they love you as such. You and I both know that Odin has a terrible way of displaying affection. But think of Frigga. She has always loved you fiercely. And Thor, he still calls you 'brother' and treats you as such. Surely you cannot think that they care not for you?" Sigyn trailed a hand down his face, and Loki leaned into it. "It matters not what you are, but who you care about, and what you do. I still care for you, as do they. Your true parentage matters not. Now, how did you survive the Abyss?"

"That, my dearest, is another shame upon my soul. After a while, I went completely mad, and fell to my selfish tendencies to the tempting words of Thanos. Through the tesseract, I was able to travel here. I needed it to open a portal, to allow Thanos' army to join me in my conquest of Midgard. I killed many, and destroyed the city New York. Again, my arrogance failed me, as I had not contemplated the group who was previously in this room to come together and defeat me. Thor took me back to Asgard, where I faced punishment." Loki said the words with as little passion as possible.

Sigyn trailed her fingers along his lips. Scars lined them, puncture wounds healed over rather badly. "Is that where these came from?"

Loki smiled against her thumb. "Yes. They sewed my lips shut and shackled me in a special crystal prison cell. Thor cut the stitches two weeks later, but the damage was done. He broke me out just a couple months ago, when he found you. You had no idea of who you were. You went by the name of Amelia Robinson, a therapist from a small village called Rocky Top. You spoke with a strange twist upon your words. It was mildly amusing, but I needed you back. You had been in a relationship with the man lost in time, and I could not allow that to continue. I made a deal with Brunhilde to get you back."

"Loki, why…. Why would you hurt all these people?" Sigyn thought about all he had said. "It seems as if you had become a completely different person since I died. You talk of shame, but you have none. You speak of killing people as if it means nothing, as if you had accidently broken a dish that could be easily replaced. Loki… when did you become a monster?" she narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him, disgust on her face.

"Monster?" Loki's features twisted with rage. "I am not a monster! I was born with glorious purpose! These humans are worthless creatures who overindulge themselves with technology and luxury! They take so much for granted, and slowly kill themselves with the poisons they set upon themselves. They need to be ruled, and so it makes me a monster to try and tame them? That makes me a criminal to try and get them to their natural state? I think not! I seem to remember a time when Vanir women were treated with the same disdain you are showing me. In fact, on Asgard it is still there! So do not tell me about who is a monster. As far as the general population of Asgard knows, you are dead, and I am simply learning more magic with Amora."

"Amora!" the name flew from Sigyn's lips, in a full rage. "I told you to stay away from that damned whore years ago! She is nothing but a temptress hell-bent on finding herself on the queen's throne! You swore to me you would have nothing to do with her again! You dare shame me with your lies and bed another? I wouldn't mind as much if it wasn't her! HER! You're nothing but a lying serpent!"

Tony raised his eyebrows as her yells hit the group. He looked over to see Bruce pretending not to hear the lover's spat. Steve looked nothing short of shocked; now he knew why Amelia hated the word 'amore' so much. Thor frowned at the name 'Amora.' Sigyn was right, there was nothing good about the sorceress. Thor had caught her trying to get to Loki on several occasions, but he had no idea why she bothered trying. He didn't like the thought of his brother and his fiancé fighting, either. Suddenly the sound of footsteps approached, and they could hear Loki.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" he roared, and Sigyn turned to look at him as she touched the door handle.

"Don't bother coming to bed. You will not be welcomed. It seems we need some time apart. I need to adjust to this new life, and you need to learn how much of a fool you are." She calmly stated and left the room, leaving a fuming Loki behind her. She knew he would not hurt her, as they had worse fights than this in the past.

She found the group of men just outside of the door, and smiled sweetly, knowing they had heard every word of her argument with Loki. "Would one of you please point me in the direction of my room? I need some time to myself so I may adjust."


	8. Even prophets forgive his crooked way

*A*

Thor had tried to get Sigyn to talk with Loki, and vice versa, but they were both stubborn as mules. Meanwhile, Tony was busy showing her all the wonders of modern Midgard. Steve was avoiding her altogether, lost in his depression, and Bruce was just unsure of the situation. It had been weeks before Loki finally snapped.

He burst through the lab doors, where he found Bruce looking through a microscope, seeing the differences in Amelia's and Sigyn's DNA sequences, how durable they now were. He grabbed the scientist and spun him around.

"Where is Sigyn? She is not in her quarters, and I must speak with her!" Loki hissed, and Bruce shrugged.

"Tony took her down to the third floor of the tower. I think there's a party down there tonight."

The little color in Loki's face drained. Since becoming a temporary member of the Avengers, he and Sigyn were given quarters in Tony Stark's Tower. In that short amount of time, he had found that the bottom five floors were nothing but drunken depravity, loud noise that was a poor excuse for music, and whores. Lots and LOTS of whores. Clint Barton had been down there with Tony the most, much to Natasha's displeasure, but Sigyn…. She was his beloved! She was NOT to be touched by any other man in any way other than a kiss to her knuckles to show their subjugation to her beauty and power!

"Oh, that shall not stand as the truth much longer." He growled and turned for the door. "Not if I have ANYTHING to say about that."

*A*

The music was loud and thick, the sound waves beating off Sigyn's sternum. Tony was by her side, surrounded by loose women and alcohol, a smirk plastered on his face. He loved it when Pepper gave him a 'do whatever, just don't tell me about it later' pass.

"So, I get on the stage, and I do what?" she turned to him, curiosity in her eyes.

"You put your legs around the big pole and spin around. Use your imagination from there." Tony knew he was going to be in so much trouble when she inevitably told Thor about her 'adventure', but it would be SO worth it.

She did as was told, and the crowd went wild. She stopped, turned pink, and leapt off the stage like it was on fire.

"What? What's wrong, honey?" Tony arched a brow at her.

"I didn't like it. It made me feel dirty, and I shouldn't. I am a princess of Asgard, I do not do as wenches in Midgard do. Don't think I didn't notice you placing currency in the woman's undergarments." Sigyn frowned and turned to leave, and Tony panicked. If he lost her, he would be in even more trouble. Ke$ha's song 'blow' rang loud as glitter and confetti rained down from the ceiling.

"Where are you going?!" he called after her, and the worst possible thing happened.

"Yes, beloved. Where ARE you going? And in such revealing garments?" Loki parted the crowd to appear before her.

"To your quarters." She stated simply, and walked past him, calm as ever. Loki looked shocked, but turned to follow; He would be a fool not to. It blew Tony's mind, and as she took Loki's hand to take him with her, he knew he had to follow. It would be the best blackmaillingly embarrassing thing to ever happen in the history of ever.

*A*

Tony immediately regretted following the couple. As it turns out, the walls of his tower were not thick or soundproof enough for what they were doing. In fact, everyone on the floor above and below them could hear what they were doing. It made him blanch, knowing that his penthouse was not safe from their cries. Stupid Asgardian lovers. He thanked God that Thor and Jane were much more discreet about their…. Meetings.

As soon as Loki's door closed, she was on him with a passion in her eyes. He closed his eyes as he held her close, taking in her scent of brown sugar, vanilla, and pecans. She must have been baking earlier in the day. Her hair was starting to grow back to its original length, and he tugged on it, relishing her resulting moan. By the Norns, he had missed her.

"Your clothes," she gasped between kisses. "Take them off."

He had taken to wearing what Midgardians would call 'business casual' clothing. It took a bit of effort on his part to take off his green turtleneck sweater, and her simple T-shirt was ripped from her body. Goosebumps formed from the sudden cold, and Loki watched as her eyes dilated with want. Loki's smirk gave his playful eyes a dangerous gleam, and as he pushed Sigyn onto the bed, he knew exactly what to do. After all, they had been lovers for practically all their lives, he knew everything about her, including how to pleasure her.

Steve sat up from his own bed. From directly above, he heard Sigyn screaming. He knew that was Loki's room, and he couldn't think why Sigyn would be yelling in his room. At least, not until he actually heard what she was screaming. A furious blush covered his face as he heard loud shouts of "Faster, Loki, oh yes! Right there!" filling the air.

What was even worse was the banging. As Loki pumped into Sigyn, the stainless steel frame of the bed began moving, slamming into the hard wall it was against. He gripped the headboard, his strength causing it to crush into his hand's form. The wall began to crack, but it went unnoticed. There would be no concern in Asgard, as the walls were practically indestructible under those… circumstances.

"Sigyn, tell me, what am I?" Loki asked her between groans.

"You are my fiancé, my love." Sigyn replied in gasps. The headboard slammed into the wall again.

"What more than that?" Loki growled.

"You are a prince of Asgard, the God of mischief," Sigyn sighed as Loki's hand brushed her side. "You are my ruler, my lord. My king."

"Who am I?" Loki yelled as he slammed into her again. A chunk of the wall fell.

"Loki Laufeyson!" Sigyn called back as the bed slammed again.

"Who AM I?!" Loki growled as her walls tightened around him.

"LOKI LAUFEYSON!" Sigyn screamed back in ecstasy as the wall completely shattered around them.

Standing there was Tony, too shocked to leave, Clint and Natasha, wide eyed, and Thor, who had come to investigate the noise. The couple looked up to see their audience staring back at them. The bed was scrap metal at this point, bits of plaster caked on every surface, in their hair.

Thor was the first to react. "It seems as if you two have made up. That is good, as it seems you shall have to share chambers while this is repaired." A smile graced his lips; It wasn't as if he hadn't caught him before, naked and coated in sweat.

"Right." Sigyn sat up, stark naked, and stepped out into the hallway with the group. "Loki, you are forgiven, and welcome to move in with me tonight. I'll see you soon, yes?"

Loki nodded dumbly as she smiled and walked towards the elevator, naked as the day she was born, plaster dust coating her sweaty body. He sat up and struggled into his pants before his arousal could make a comeback. A blush graced his pale face as he looked to the dumbstruck voyeurs.

"She is a great woman, isn't she?" he smirked and followed after her.


	9. I learned love is like a brick, You can

*A*

Loki could remember when he had petitioned for Sigyn's hand for a future arranged marriage. They were still but children, barely grown into their noses, but Loki knew he would never want to let her go. It had only been two years into their friendship, but at sixteen, one believes that things can last forever. He had no clue that his dearest friend would die, and that he would slowly go mad with loneliness, pent up rage, and jealousy. He had managed to teach her an extraordinary amount of magic, as her mind was willing to expand its horizons quickly.

In that time, she had become the most loyal friend he could ever hope for, and became not just a pretty little girl, but a beautiful young woman of fifteen years. Loki was starting to panic, as men his age were seeking her attentions constantly, her Vanir heritage making her an exotic creature to them. The only one who knew of his affection was Thor. Even if he was not the brightest, he knew his brother well, and could see the longing in Loki's eyes.

"Brother, you should petition for her hand now," Thor suggested after Sigyn left for home. "After all, tomorrow might be too late. I hear her coming of age is soon, and after that, you will have to win over her father's approval over all the others. If you petition early, perhaps he will see how earnest you are in having her as your wife."

"Lady Sigyn doesn't even know of my affections," Loki lamented. "She tells me of the exploits of hopeless young men who call after her. How can I let her know how much I care for her? She is but a delicate flower, and I have no grace in expressing myself." He felt as if he were at the end of his rope.

"Tomorrow is the gathering in celebration of your own coming of age. Father will ask you if you have a bride in mind. Tell him you want Sigyn. Not only will it impress Sigyn's father that you have the courage to admit your feelings, but it will start the talks of marriage immediately. Who can deny a prince when they have openly admitted their desire?"

For once, Loki took Thor's advice to heart. Thor was always good with women, so it would stand to reason that he knew what to do in such a situation. What Loki hadn't taken into account was that Thor's advice was a terrible idea. Vanir people did not display affection, nor did they care for magic users. It was quite the scandal when they found out Sigyn was proficient in magic, and they had been furious when they found Loki teaching her. Since there was nothing to be done, her parents opted to keep her activities away from the public eye.


	10. Build a house or sink a dead body

The next evening, Loki had declared his feelings for Sigyn, and looked about the room at his fellow Asgardians and Vanir royals. Sigyn had turned bright pink in embarrassment, and her parents looked as if they were to be sick. Frigga was suppressing a warm smile, and Thor was openly glad for his brother. Loki's smile dropped when Sigyn's father's voice rang out.

"Absolutely not!" he had fumed. "This will not stand. Allfather, she is not yet of age! He has already tainted her image with magic and sorcery!"

"Father!" Sigyn was aghast at her father's outburst. "There is no wrong in teaching me things I asked to know."

Her mother, Freya, put her hand upon her daughter's shoulder. "We shall speak of this later."

"I believe the families should adjourn to the throne hall," Odin suggested, weariness settling in his bones. As they left the rest of the guests to their feasting, Loki could feel panic starting to strangle his heart's beating. He could hear Freya's whispers of, "No worth," and "Crooked kind."

The throne hall was as glorious as ever, all the surfaces covered in gold, tapestries hanging to keep warmth inside. Loki's birthday was on the coldest day in Asgard, and the snow outside tried to seep its icy fingers into the palace. Odin and Frigga stood side by side, a symbol of what faithfulness should be; standing by one another even when one does not agree with the other. Odin looked down at Sigyn, his one eye piercing into hers. "Tell me, child, what do you feel you should do?"

Sigyn's eyes darted from her parents to Loki, conflict glinting in her eyes. "My elders know what they want of me, and I feel that I should honor their wishes."

Loki's heart sank like a rock as she continued. "My mother says that Prince Loki is of the crooked kind, that no good will come if I stay by his side. But…"

Loki looked up sharply with her hesitation. Sigyn's expression softened as she looked at him directly. "But he has always been gold to me. We were born as opposites, but I care for him, and I wish to stay by his side until I am but nothing but bones in the ground. I want to accept his petition, and no other's."

"I support this," Frigga nodded. "They have been nothing but good for one another, and I know Loki will always care for Sigyn. I was planning on asking about it once she came of age, but this is easier."

"I will not support this," Freya frowned at her daughter. "But if you do not live with us, what can we do to stop you? Disgracing your name has not been a problem before, so why should this be any different? We were planning on marrying you off to a Vanir prince, but it is obvious that you will not listen to our words. I will step aside and let you make your choice."

"I will leave the palace, and stay by my prince's side." Sigyn locked eyes with Freya, daring her to forbid her. Loki had never seen such resolve. She was willing to give up her title for him.

"She will stay with us." Odin nodded. "She will train with Loki in the ways of magic, and with Thor in the ways of battle. She will become an Asgardian in her own right. When the marriage takes place, you may attend the feast."

"We will be waiting for that day." Freya turned to her daughter. "Goodbye, child."

"Thank you, my queen." Sigyn had already purged her status as a Vanir princess, and bowed as her parents left. As she stood straight once more, Loki could see a hint of a triumphant smile upon her lips, and knew he had one as well. He was now set to marry his childhood love, to be there for her when she would have her nightmares, to sing her to sleep, to stand beside her in battle, and to eventually bury her bones from her funeral pyre.


End file.
